


The Bet

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: A bet changes everything.(A quick note.) I borrowed a couple lines from an old episode of Roseanne. They will be in italics.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Bet

“You have got to be fucking kidding me. How the fuck is that tripping. Dumbass fell. Everyone knows he can’t skate for shit.”

“Language.”

“Get bent Rogers.”

The noise level rose substantially as Steve, Bucky, Nat and Sam meandered into the common room. Nat leaned over the couch and wrapped her arms around your shoulders. The smell of whiskey wafted from her. 

“You missed all the fun tonight Charlie, again.”

The nickname Stark had saddled you with annoyed you to no end. It was clever though. You were a firestarter after all. 

You tipped your head back.

“Sorry Nat but the game’s on. I love y’all but hockey comes first.”

Sam flopped down on the couch next to you.

“Why don’t you watch a real sport.”

“Don’t start with me Sam. We’ve had this discussion.”

“Come on. We’re watching the football game tomorrow night. Gonna watch Steve’s team get trounced.”

Steve scoffed.

“Not gonna happen Wilson. Patriots are going all the way again this season.”

“Come on. It’ll be fun,” Bucky cajoled, “I’m making my compound famous chili.”

Nat let out a delighted squeal. 

“That’s what I’m talking about Barnes. I love that stuff.”

Sam threw his arm around your shoulder.

“See. Food, beer and football. The trifecta of perfection. How can you say no to that.”

“Fine. I’ll watch the damn game with you. Now will you all please shut the hell up. The third period’s starting and we’re gonna be a man down.”

——————————————————————————–

You wore your hockey jersey in protest. Nat was sprawled across the love seat, Steve had commandeered the over-sized chair. Sam pulled you down onto the couch between him and Bucky. 

“Alright Charlie. Here’s the basics. Four quarters, fifteen minutes each. The quarterback is the guy who throws the ball.”

“Brady’s a cheater,” Bucky interjected.

He and Sam high-fived before he continued.

“The quarterback throws the ball to the wide receiver. The goal is to get the ball all the way down the field to the end zone. Now as far as downs go..”

You swatted at Sam.

“I’m not an idiot Wilson. I know how the games played.”

————————————————————–

New England won the toss and elected to receive. Your companions hooted and hollered and traded barbs with Steve. 

“Pats are going down tonight Steve. I can feel it.”

“No way Sam. They’re unbeaten this season.”

“The Falcons are looking good this year too man. I think they can hand Brady his first loss.”

After what seemed like an eternity of the two teams running back and forth the first half ended. 

Needing to stretch you grabbed the empty beer bottles. You clinked the empties together.

“Anyone need another.”

Four hands shot up. 

You were opening the bottles when Steve joined you in the kitchen. 

“Are you having any fun at all. Cause you look bored as hell.”

“It’s just not my thing Rogers. I’m having fun hanging out but football just isn’t interesting to me. Sorry.”

“We could make it a little more interesting. How about a friendly wager.”

“What do you have in mind.”

“If the Patriots win you spend the night in my room.”

“Uh, wow,” your eyebrows shot up, “that’s pretty damn friendly.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

“If you’re too chicken I understand.”

The ass knew you wouldn’t back down from that.

“You’re on Rogers. But if I win you spend the night in my room..”

A cocky smile spread across his face.

“Cleaning my bathroom.”

————————————————————-

The second period was suddenly more interesting. Steve’s wager had shocked you but it wasn’t completely out of left field. After Nat he was the one you were closest with. The two of you went to museums, watched old movies and spent hours in second hand bookstores. Plus you’d caught him looking at you with something less than a professional appraisal once or twice. 

You let the game and your companions banter flow over you. It wasn’t like you hadn’t thought about Steve in a sexual way. He could make a saint wet. But that’s all it was, just thoughts. You were friends. 

“I told you Wilson. Brady wins again.”

Steve’s yell broke through your musings. 

“Whatever Steve. He got lucky.”

With the game over Sam, Bucky and Nat broke off to their respective rooms. You were hyper aware of Steve’s presence. He didn’t say a word as he stalked you across the living room. You retreated until your back hit the wall. 

“Um, so, uh, yeah, um, you win.”

Steve’s lips descended to yours. The kiss was open, desperate and carnal. You leaned into him, draping your arms around his neck. His hands slipped under your jersey. With an ease that surprised you he unhooked your bra and found your breasts. He ran his rough palms over your nipples, making them pebble. 

You arched your back, wanting more. Steve took the hint. His hand drifted down, past the waistband of your sweatpants. Your core was a sopping mess. Steve’s fingers easily slid through your folds. He circled your clit twice before inserting two, then three fingers. You rode his hand, his fingers pumping in and out, thumb flicking your nub. 

“Fuck me Steve.”

He stopped his ministrations and pulled away. 

“Not tonight and not on a bet.”

“Wait, what,” your lust muddled mind struggled to comprehend what he was saying.

He licked his fingers.

“Not tonight and not on a bet.”

Without any further explanation Steve turned and disappeared down the hallway.

“Goddammit Steve,” you hissed, “Get back here Rogers.”

You banged the back of your head against the wall.

“What the fuck just happened.”

——————————————-

Sleep didn’t come that night. In the bright light of morning you berated yourself. You had acted like some bitch in heat. This wasn’t just a personal issue. Something like this could impact the entire team. As uncomfortable as it was going to be you had to talk to him. Had to let him know that what had happened, or more accurately what hadn’t happened, last night needed to be forgotten. 

————————————————————————————–

You tried to talk to him several times over the next few weeks. Steve either flirted shamelessly while avoiding the subject or completely ignored you. You were both annoyed and confused. If that had been the extent of his behavior you would have eventually forgotten the entire thing, but it wasn’t. He was constantly “accidentally” touching you. A graze of his hand across your chest, a hint of his hard cock pressed against your ass as he moved past you. His actions didn’t seem to affect him but it was damn sure affecting you. You were in a constant state of agitation.

It didn’t take long for Nat to notice. Following a fifteen minute tirade aimed at a treadmill, which included you damning the machine back to the minerals mined for its parts, she had had enough. Grabbing your elbow she pulled you into the locker room. 

“What the hell is going on with you.”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing my ass. Something’s under your skin.”

“It’s nothing Nat. Drop it ok.”

“How long has it been since you got laid.”

“That’s none of your business. And I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“I knew it,” Nat screamed.

“Jesus Nat, keep it down. Why would you think I wasn’t getting laid.”

“You have that look. I bet you’ve gone through at least five packs of batteries.”

“No,” you sighed, “but the electric bill is probably gonna be sky high. I’m having to charge my toys two or three times a day.”

“What about that one guy, the bartender.”

“That was a one time thing. Plus it didn’t really count. I had to fake an orgasm just to get him off me. I haven’t had sex that bad since high school.”

Nat shook her head.

“You poor woman. We gotta get you fucked proper. Tomorrow night you and I are getting slutted up and hitting the clubs.”

You opened your mouth to protest but Nat wasn’t listening. 

“Be ready by nine. And I better see some major cleavage.”

There was no point fighting with her. 

“Fine. But I’m not doing shots this time.”

Mentally taking inventory of what outfits you had that Nat would consider slutty enough, you missed Steve stepping out of the shadows, fist clenched, face contorted in a mask of rage. 

——————————————————————–

Despite the backless halter mini dress and Nat’s best efforts you ended the evening drunk and alone. One perspective target had looked promising until he berated a waitress for not getting his drink quick enough. You had tipped her $100 and told him to fuck off. Nat had been luckier. She was going to have her hands full with the little blonde. You were pretty sure she had gotten Nat off under the table. 

Trying not to wake anyone you tiptoed down the hallway, your come fuck me heels dangling from your index finger. Once inside your room you rested you head on the cool door. 

“Did you enjoy yourself.”

You pivoted and flung your shoes in the direction of the voice. The soft glow of your reading lamp clicked on revealing Steve. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Steve. You scared the shit out of me, you asshole.”

You paused.

“Why are you in my room.”

“I came to collect on our little bet.”

“That ship sailed Rogers. You had your chance. Now get out.”

“You smell like him. Did you enjoy him touching you all over while you danced.”

“What in the hell are you talking about.”

The meaning of his words sunk in. 

“Were you spying on me.”

Steve smiled.

“You were. Why.”

“You’re supposed to be dancing with me, not that overdressed asshole.”

“You have no business telling me what to do. And the only person being an asshole here is you Rogers. Besides, why the fuck would I think you wanted to dance with me. I’ve got whiplash from your fucking mood swings.”

“I thought that’s how the game was played now. Keep them guessing. You’re Not supposed to show how interested you are.”

He looked so earnest. 

“I’m so confused right now. Steve, you’re blowing this way out of proportion. That bet didn’t mean anything. It was just gonna be a fuck.”

Steve kicked a chair out of his way and crossed the room in three strides. His hand grasped your throat. 

“Just a fuck. That’s all you think I want.”

‘Yes, I, no,” you stuttered, “I don’t know.”

He whipped you around, bent you at the waist and pulled up your dress to reveal your pussy. 

“You just want a quick fuck, that’s exactly what you’ll get.”

Steve didn’t bother removing his pants. He simply pushed them down far enough to free his cock, moved your panties to the side and buried himself. The pace he set was brutal. You could feel his zipper chafing your legs, his belt buckle slapping your ass, fingers digging into your hips.

Your orgasm was sudden, almost defensive. Steve followed seconds later. He pulled out, warm cum splashing your ass and thighs. 

Without a word he stuffed his cock back into his pants and left, slamming the door behind him.

———————————————————————–

It took every ounce of courage you had to leave your room the next morning. The kitchen was its usual Saturday morning chaos. Bucky was at the stove with Nat peeking over his shoulder.

“You’re burning the bacon Barnes.”

“Am not Romanoff. I like my bacon crispy.”

“That’s charred not crispy.”

Sam was attempting to flip pancakes. There was more batter on the counter and the wall than on the griddle.

Steve was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. He was the only one who didn’t respond to your morning greeting. 

“How does everyone want their eggs,” Nat called out, “Steve you’re first.”

“I’ve lost my appetite.”

Sam stared at him.

“How. You’re always hungry.”

Steve’s gaze fixed on you.

“I don’t know. Must be something I got into last night.”

He snatched his cup up and left.

———————————————————————–

That morning interaction set the pattern from then on. Steve only spoke to you if there was an absolute need. When you entered a room he found pressing business elsewhere. If he was forced to suffer your presence on a mission Steve went out of his way to avoid physical contact. Once or twice he damn near climbed on Bucky’s lap to keep your shoulders from touching. After a few months you accepted it as the new norm.

———————————————————————————–

“Hey, Charlie, wait up.”

“You know I hate that fucking name Barnes.”

Bucky flashed a mischievous smile.

“I know.”

His good mood was contagious. You couldn’t help but match his smile.

“What do you need.”

“Uh, well, geez this is awkward. Could you, uh, maybe cut Steve some slack.”

Bucky carded his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you, not really my business, but he’s miserable. Has been for months. Steve’s had a thing for you since day one and the way you’re treating him is killing the poor guy.”

You couldn’t keep the bitterness or shock from your voice.

“He told you that.”

“Well, I mean, not in so many words but I know the guy. I see how he watches you. All I’m saying is maybe just talk to him.”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll think about it.”

“Thanks Doll. You know I always thought the two of you would be good for each other.”

Bucky reversed directions but called out again.

“Oh and one more thing. Don’t tell Steve I told you any of this. He’d probably try to find a freezer to stick me back in.”

————————————————————-

Bucky had to be wrong. Steve may have had feelings for you but not now. He couldn’t stand to look at you. 

But what if he still did. What if all his theatrics weren’t because he hated you. What if. No. You pushed the thought away. You had made a decision years ago and you weren’t changing your mind now. There was too much at stake. 

—————————————————————————

Bucky’s confession rattled around the rest of the day. By nightfall you couldn’t take it anymore. It wouldn’t hurt to at least talk to Steve. At the very least the two of you might come to some sort of understanding. 

The knock’s sounded deafening. You were just about to leave when Steve opened the door. 

He pinned you with a derisive glance. 

“I’m not in the mood for a fuck.”

Your hand stopped the door from closing.

“We need to talk Rogers.”

Steve pulled the door open and gestured you in. He folded his arms across his chest.

“So talk.”

You bit your bottom lip. 

“I don’t have all day. Start talking or leave.”

“Steve,”

You started to pace back and forth, head down. 

“Steve you have to understand. All my relationships crash and burn. Spectacularly. I’m not talking about a little brush fire that a new hair color and some drinks with the girls fix. It’s napalm and scorched earth.”

Your hands grew more animated, accentuating every word.

“I give too much, lose too much of myself. And, it was, I was disappearing. So I made a decision. No more relationships. No more falling love. Keep things uncomplicated. Sex is simple. You just have to detach.”

Words fell faster now. 

“I’ve become very good at detaching. I can’t get hurt Steve. I can’t. There’s so little of me left. I never planned on having sex with you. But then we made that stupid bet and then you touched me and Christ it felt so good but I knew, I knew it was a bad idea. I just, I, for a few seconds I wanted a connection so badly but then you stopped and I. I didn’t just want a fuck from you. I didn’t really think that’s all you wanted. But it has to be this way. We have to be satisfied with that. I can’t..”

“Are you finished.”

Steve’s voice broke your ramble. 

“Sorry. My default is to lock up my emotions. They escape once in awhile.”

He cradled your face in his hands.

“I would never hurt you.”

Tears of regret for what could never be stung your eyes.

“You can say that now. But when you find out what a fucking mess I really am, how much I hide, you’ll change your mind. That would destroy me Steve. I’d lose everything. I can’t lose this place, these people, you.”

His arms surrounded you and he drew you into his arms. 

“Sweetheart I already know what a fucking mess you are. And you know what a disaster I am.”

“I’m too broken. You can’t put me back together.”

“You’re right. I can’t. But I can help YOU put you back together. I’m not saying it’s going to be all unicorns and puppies. We’re too strong willed to agree all the time. But I can be there for you, you can be there for me. This can work.”

Steve lifted your chin.

“If you’re willing to take a chance.”

“Are you sure Steve. Once we start this we can’t go back.”

“I’m sure.”

You leaned up and touched your lips to his. The kiss was sweet, innocent, tentative. Then the flood gates opened. Steve’s tongue sought entrance. Your mouth opened, tongues dancing together. A spark bloomed in your belly.

“Please Steve. I need you inside me.”

“I want to take this slow, do it right.”

“No. I need you now. We can take it slow next time.”

Your hand cupped his erection. The urgency bled through your words.

“Please Steve.”

He didn’t need any more convincing. Steve walked the two of you backward until your knees hit the bed. You tore your shirt over your head, shimmied out of your yoga pants. Your hand found your clit as you watched Steve shed his clothes.

You scooted back on the bed, dragging Steve with you. Your knees dropped open. Steve pushed into you slowly, letting you adjust to his size. 

“God, you’re tight. A perfect fit.”

Every thrust stoked the fire building in your core. 

Steve withdrew his cock. Your walls fluttered desperately needing the fullness back. A low whine emerged from your throat.

“I got you baby.”

He flipped you onto your stomach, slid a pillow under your pelvis and entered you again. His pace was languid, torturous. Heat gathered once more. Steve covered your body with his, dropping wet kisses on your neck and shoulders, rocking back and forth, his cock catching the sweet spot with each movement. 

You clit begged for attention. You ground your dripping pussy against the pillow, creating the extra friction your body craved. 

“Is my good girl gonna cum for me.”

Words failed you, all you could do was nod. 

The build up finally peaked. Your orgasm cascaded over you, leaving you a trembling mess. As the aftershocks drifted through you Steve found his release. His cum coated your walls. 

Heavy breathing echoed around your room, mingled with the scent of your lovemaking. Steve rolled to the side, nestling you in his arms. 

“Don’t think this makes us even sweetheart. You still owe me a night in my room.”


End file.
